Accident
by Emilie
Summary: Oz goes to a book store and has an accident.
1. Default Chapter

Accident Title: Accident   
Author: Emilie (EmilieKitten@earthlink.net")   
Rating: R (some sexual things hinted at, mentions of rape.)   
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVs but I do own Gwen and the basic plot.   
Distribution: http://www.emiliekitten.com or MIA or ask.   
Spoilers: If you didn't know Oz was a werewolf and that he left and came back and left again because of Tara. . . well lets just say through NMR.   
Feedback: Please god. I feel like nobodys reading. LOL. 

For Karen.   
~*~ 

Gwen stood at the counter of the local Barnes and Nobles, her current employment was book seller extraordinaire. She tapped her foot lightly as her favorite of the classical music that played 24/7 in Barnes and Nobles began to play. People bustled all around, trying to get their Christmas shopping done before the inevitable day. *Only 17 days left, better hurry! Gotta make sure Christmas is as commercial as ever.* She thought to herself slightly with disgust as a lady with her arms loaded of children books spilled them all over the counter in front of her. She began scanning the individual books as a line began to form, she rang a bell in back of her and hopped that someone would actually come to help. 

"Would you like a bag with that?" She asked automatically. The woman gave her a 'duh' look. 

"Yes please, thank you dear. How much are these?" She asked holding up a way too expensive designer pen. 

"ten ninety-nine." 

"I'll take it." Gwen tried not to roll her eyes and rang up the pen. 

"Have a nice evening." 

"You too dear." As the woman moved away a man walked up, he was about 5'4, slightly shorter then Gwen herself. He had blue-green streaks through his perfectly spiked hair. *Cute.* Gwen thought as she took his book. 

"Actually can you look up a book for me?" 

"Sure. What's the title?" She asked, clicking into the correct program on the computer.   
"Werewolves who. . . " He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as a man pushed past him, holding something black. 

"Okay. Give me your money and you won't get hurt." Gwen blinked a few times. Trying to make herself wake up from the dream she was obviously having. The guy grabbed her arm and jerked her forward, her chest coming within inches of the barrel of the gun. Someone screamed, time seemed to slow down, and then the man she had been helping let out a growl so feral that it didn't sound human and lunged, knocking her attacker over. The man dragged her over the register as he fell, she knocked sideways into the register, tilting it dangerously close to the edge. She tried to pull herself back over, but his grip was fierce and she could feel her arm being nearly pulled out of the socket.. 

She hit the concrete half on top of the robber. She felt something scratch her arm and cried out as the cash register crashed down onto the robber, hitting him in the chest, millimeters from her hair. She could feel the guy that had saved her trying to pull her up, she realized he had scratched her, his nails were long and black. . . his eyes were. . . she looked down as she got to her feet and saw the blood pouring from the robbers crushed ribs and his blank face. The gun had skittered and was up against the mans feet. Gwen saw black spots and then she collapsed.   
~*~   
Oz caught the girl as she fell, falling backwards with her weight away from the dead man. His breath was coming in short rasps as he tried to control the change. He had seen the gun and just lost it, something in the background was screaming for the police. A boy with short brown hair that looked slightly like Xander skidded up next to Oz on his knees. 

"Gwen? Gwen??" 

Oz took a deep breath. "She's okay. She wasn't hurt, I don't think."   
  
"She's bleeding!" The boy said frantically, pointing to the long claw mark on the girls arm. Oz felt his heart stop. He reached his hand and wiped some of the blood that was oozing from the wound, trying to make sure that it was actually a cut and not just extra blood from the robber. It wasn't. 

He did a quick time in his head on when the next full moon would be, two nights. This girl was going to become her worst nightmare. . . because he had tried to save her. "Help me get her up." The boy stared at him stupidly. "Now." Each taking a hand they pulled Gwen up between them and dragged her onto the carpeted part of the store in between a few bookshelf's. "Is someone calling the police?" Oz asked, trying to keep his voice calm. He needed to get her out of here, she didn't look more then sixteen. It would be kidnapping. "I think the manager did." The boy said, his name tag read Tad. 

"Tad. I need you to go check and make sure, get me a cold wash cloth." The boy jumped up and ran off, pushing through the on lookers. Oz shook the girl until she began to come around. Her eyes opened slowly and she blinked a few times. 

"Wha. . . " Oz pulled her up to her feet. 

"We need to go." 

"Huh?" 

"We have to go. Come on." He tugged her arm gently, full prepared to pick her up and carry her out if she didn't cooperate. She followed him complacently, looking bewildered. *Probably thinks this is all a dream.* He thought to himself as he lead her through Starbucks and out the back entrance, just as police cars screeched up to the door. He grabbed her arm and began running to where he had his van parked around the block. As they got in the girl seemed to be coming to her senses. 

"Wait a second, where are we going? What are you doing? Oh my god I'm bleeding! Its real!" Her voice was a moan as she scratched at the claw mark on her arm, wincing in pain. "It hurts. I'm not dreaming." 

"No," Oz stated as he drove away. "Your not."   
~*~End 1~*~   
Gwen sat in the seat of the van, her mind flying a mile a minute. Oz was next to her staring at the road as he put miles between her and her home, her family. Well at least what family she had left. Her mom and Dad we're split and each had either her sister or brother, she was stuck with her grandparents. *Will they miss me? Will they call the police and cry because I've been kidnapped?* 

"I'm sorry." It was quiet, barely a whisper. She glanced over at him. 

"Huh?" 

"For having to do this. Take you away." She blinked back tears, trying not to cry. A single tear escaped her eye and slid down splashing on her name tag. 

"Why are you doing this? Are you going to kill me? Or ra. . . " 

"No." He cut her off and glanced over at her, his eyes were soft. Pain radiated off of him. 

"Why then?" 

"I. . . I scratched you." 

"You did? Thats okay. . . it hurts. . . but. . . it'll be alright in a few days. Probably won't even leave a scar, do you have any Neosporin?" *Idiot!* Gwen scolded herself. She was acting like he was someone she knew. 

"You don't understand." 

"I guess not." 

A uncomfortable silence fell. Oz was glancing over at her like he wanted to say something, she stared out the window as the little yellow dots slid by the car. "So. . . Gwen. Is it short for anything?" 

"Gwenhwyfar." Oz looked over at her strangely. "What? My mom has read a little too much about Arthurian legend." At Oz's silence she grumbled out, "I would have much preferred Morgaine." 

"The incestuous priestess?" 

"Hey, did you read Mists of Avalon? She had layers." 

"She had her brothers son." 

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I would still much rather be a powerful sorceress then a pious pathetic queen." Oz winced as she said 'priestess' but Gwen didn't notice. 

"Where are we going?" 

"California." Gwen let out a surprised sound. 

"California? Why?" 

"I have friends there that can help." 

"Help kill me?" 

"I'm not going to kill you." 

Gwen breathed a little easier, why would he lie? "Can't I just go home? Please? I promise I won't tell anyone. . . all you did was try to help me when that guy pulled the gun. . ." The scene flashed before her eyes, she shuddered as she envisioned the body of the man with the cash register planted on his chest, blood pouring from him. 

"You can't go home until you've been told everything." 

"I know everything! Your a hero!" 

"No. I've ruined your life." 

Gwen let out nervous laughter. "No no, its just one night. . . I mean therapy for the rest of my days? Sure. I mean I did see a guys chest cavity compress under a cash register. . . I'll forever not be able to shop for books, hell! I'll probably not be able to read books but. . . " 

Oz was silent which made her nervous. She started to open her mouth to say something more but Oz cut her off. "Your a werewolf now." 

"Uh." Gwen blinked slowly. *He really is psycho.*   
~*~   
They drove for the rest of the day. Oz told her the whole story about him becoming a werewolf, Gwen listened quietly. Not believing a word of it. When he finally pulled into a motel she was half asleep, it was nearly midnight by Oz's clock in his van and they hadn't stopped except for twice for bathroom breaks and once for cheeseburgers from McDonalds. She hadn't had the heart to tell him she was a vegetarian and so ate only the fries. 

"I'm going to go get a room for us. Don't run." 

Gwen exploded into nervous laughter. "Where would I run to? We're hundreds of miles from my home." 

Oz shrugged and hopped out of the van. Gwen considered leaving, running to the nearest person and telling them she'd been kidnapped. She saw that Oz could see her from the office. He'd catch her before anyone would help her. He wasn't going to hurt her but she didn't want to piss him off, just in case. Anyone who thought they were a werewolf couldn't be safe. Finally after what seemed like a eternity he came out of the office holding a key. 

He quickly parked the van in front of 42A and got out, locking his door. He came around to help her out. "Tomorrow we can find a store and you can get another outfit or two. Whatever you need to feel safe. I don't want you to have to wear the same thing every day." He quickly grabbed one of his t-shirts out of the back. "You can sleep in this if you want." 

She took the shirt from him, noticing it said some band name she'd never heard of. She followed him into the room and noticed there was only one bed, she shuddered. 

"I'll sleep on the floor." Oz said, almost reading her mind. 

"Is it okay. . . if I . . take a shower? You can check the bathroom to make sure there's no window to crawl out of. . ." 

"No, that's alright. Go ahead. Do you want anything? I can go get sodas or whatever." 

"Uh. A diet Pepsi would be great." Oz nodded. She went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She saw herself in the mirror. Makeup was all over her face, mascara ran in lines. Her clothes were rumpled and there was a blood splatter on her white work shirt and khaki pants. She shuddered and quickly stepped out of them, putting them under the water of the sink she washed them as best she could, trying to get the dried blood out. When that was over she put the shower on as hot as it would go and began to wash, hoping to wash away the past couple of days.   
~*~End 2~*~   
Gwen exited the bathroom, hair wrapped in a towel and wearing Oz's t-shirt. She had her pants and shirt closely clasped in her hands as she looked for Oz. He was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room opposite from where she was. He was starring at the TV which had what appeared to be Jerry Springer on mute. 

"What's the point of watching that if its on mute?" 

"Its amusing." Gwen shrugged. Setting her shoes and tiny pile of clothing on the side of the bed and sitting down rigidly. Pulling at the t-shirt that wasn't down to her knees. She didn't feel comfortable in it, since it was shorter then her ankles in the company of a stranger.   
"So. I'm a werewolf." She said, trying to get him to laugh. Maybe he had been joking. . . 

"Yeah. You'll find out tomorrow night. Its the night before the full moon." 

"Shouldn't it be the full moon?" Gwen's mind was panicking. *Psycho psycho psycho. . . * 

"No. Its a three day cycle. Day before, day of, and day after the full moon." 

"Kinda like another period. . . grrr-eat." Oz shifted in his chair. Gwen's eyes snapped to the tv, watching as some woman attacked another woman. A man sat in a chair behind them smiling and watching. 

"These shows are so dumb." 

"They're all acted out." 

"Yeah." Gwen twisted her hands together. "Oz?"   
"Yeah?" 

"If. . . I don't. . . become a werewolf tomorrow. Can I go home?" 

"I promise."   
~*~   
The next day went by in a blur. Gwen got a new pair of pants and shirt for a change of clothes and Oz gave her some money to get 'undergarments'. It was odd that he even cared she had something else to wear then her blood stained work clothes but in the same way it was kind of touching. Not that she was letting her guard down, she still didn't trust him. They quickly stopped at a fast food restaurant for her to change and get food and then were off again, driving toward California. 

They finally made it somewhere around five. Oz seemed rushed as he led her through the graveyard. *This is it, if he's going to kill me this would be the place. . . kind of ironic. . . * She still couldn't get over the fact that he hadn't raped and murdered her yet. He carefully led her into a large mausoleum off to the side and she noticed instantly the steel cage. 

"You need to go in there." 

"Huh? Your going to leave me here? Oz! I can't stay here! It'll be dark soon. . . I-I hate graveyards. Please don't make me. . . " Oz stared at her for a second and then reached for her hand, she almost started back but let him take it. It was almost soothing, if she hadn't been shaking with terror. 

"I'm going to stay with you. I won't leave. You just need to be in the cage. I won't be more then a few steps away, if nothing happens I'll let you out." She gulped.   
"But. . . if I'm going to change. . . arint you too?" She assumed he believed he was a werewolf too. 

"I can control it. I'll teach you too eventually. Please." She balked slightly when he tried to tug her toward the cage. He turned and stared at her calmly, his green-blue eyes expressionless. "If you don't go in, I'm going to have to put you in." 

She wrenched her hand away from his, giving him a deadly look. She might be terrified of cemeteries but she wasn't going to give up her dignity, as specially to this crazy kidnapper. . . She walked into the cage with her head held high and turned as Oz shut the door and locked it. He pushed a old white t-shirt through the bars. 

"You might want to change into that, or you'll have to buy new clothes." She grit her teeth. 

"I'm not changing in front of you." Gwen set her jaw, and Oz turned around. She quickly took off her shirt and pulled the white shirt over it. It smelled differently then the others, a slight trace of someone more female. It disturbed her as she realized what she'd just thought. *Great, I can smell things differently now. . . letting myself get pulled into his delusions.* She quickly got out of her jeans and set them on top of a high stone that seemed convenient. 

"Alright." 

Oz turned. "It should happen now. Do you feel alright?" 

"Now that you mention it." Gwen said, scratching at her skin slightly. "I feel itchy. Probably fleas."   
"Probably." Oz mumbled knowingly. He sat down against the wall, facing her. Again his face was expressionless. 

"Do you ever feel anything?" She cried after a couple of minutes of silence. *Besides insanity. . . *   
"Like what?" 

"Like. . . anything! You let anything phase you! You could have been killed! Your *kidnapping* a minor. . and you act like its part of your every day routine! Are you ever anything but stoic?" 

"No." 

"Oh." 

"How old are you?" Gwen was startled by the sound of his voice. She had been staring at deep marks in the walls, they looked like claw marks. 

"Seventeen and a half." She glanced at him, his face was slightly amused. "Seventeen. I know the half sounds like I'm four. . . but. . . I'm almost eighteen." *At least I hope to live that long.*   
He didn't respond. She shut up. She felt a slight pain in her stomach and groaned softly. *Great time for cramps.* She thought and sat down on the ground massaging her fist over the place where the pain was coming from. Oz was standing beside the cage. "Its starting." 

"What? My period? Yeah. Thanks for noticing. . . Ow. . . " Her stomach seemed to flip flop and then try altogether to get out of her skin. Her insides seemed to turn inside out on themselves. "Oh god. . . " 

"Don't worry. You won't remember the pain." She looked up at him and then back down at her arms. Chestnut fur had begun to sprout from no where and she moaned, she felt her mind slowly beginning to retreat and she tried desperately to hold on to it. She went to scream, and all that came out was a guttural howl.   
~*~   
Oz backed up from the cage as the small werewolf slammed herself against it. He was having trouble holding on to his own change, with the stress of the past two days coupled with the scent of a newly changed werewolf. . . 

He wanted to make it all better for her. The look of terror on her face before she'd fully changed. . . it was enough to make him want to kill himself. He'd caused this. He was to blame. He was always to blame. 

He ruined three lives. Killing Veruca, turning Gwen, and destroying his own to rubble. He'd run from his own problems, and run from dealing with Veruca's murder. He wasn't going to leave Gwen. She reminded him so much of his friends. Not exactly one person, but a combination of them. Xander's dry wit, Willow's innocence, Buffy's strength, Giles's book smarts. She was like the mixture of them all, with her own way thrown in. He was beginning to feel for her, not love. No, he couldn't let himself love. . . but friendship. He wanted her to be his friend, not to always see her as the lunatic who had kidnapped her. 

Now the lunatic who had ruined her life. In one moment he had completely ruined her life. Oz felt his control slipping, felt his mind beginning to blink out in distress. He was giving in to the change subconsciously, barely noticing it as he watched the wolf in the cage. She was caught up in his change, trying to reach him. He felt himself fall to the ground with a kind of detachment, and felt the wolf take over his brain. It was the first time he'd lost control since. . . 

The wolf raised his head, staring at the female in the cage. He growled low in his throat at the scent of her. He leapt up and threw himself at the cage, making the bars rattle.   
It was going to be a long night.   
~*~End 3~*~   
  



	2. The final part to Accident

Accident   
Oz sat outside the cage, watching as the first glints of sunlight entered the room. Gwen was lying on her back, not facing him. He watched as her body began to shift back into that of a human.   
He'd regained his control of the wolf a hour before, just before dawn. 

He watched, this being the first time he could watch a wolf becoming its human self. He felt only slightly embarrassed by her nudity, she didn't seem to be waking up. Opening the cage he pulled a old sheet he'd found in the corner of the mausoleum and spread it over her. She was going to catch a cold lying on the freezing cemented. He didn't think he should wake her though, not after the first time. She was going to have enough problems dealing with the fact that three days out of the month she became a feral animal. As he was about to leave the cage she shifted and whimpered. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. The sheet fell about her waist as she stared at him. 

A look of horror crossed her face as she remembered as much about last night as she could. He could see her mind whirling. He stepped out of the cage and turned around as she realized she was flashing him. She scrambled up with the sheet held tightly about her body and grabbed her shirt and undergarments. 

"It happened." She said finally, a few moments later. 

"I told you it would." 

"I thought. . . I thought you were crazy and lying and. . ." 

"I know." He stepped out of the mausoleum, letting her follow him if she wanted. They needed to get moving.   
~*~   
Gwen's head was throbbing. She felt dizzy when she walked and her whole body seemed to ache to the bone. It was like a really bad hangover. She wanted nothing then to go home.   
She followed Oz out. She didn't have anywhere else to go. . . he'd dragged her here. She noticed that it was still early in the morning. She didn't feel tired, she felt alert. She could smell everything, could smell Oz. Could smell herself on him. She could smell the flowers and the corpses beneath the ground. The last making her shudder slightly. 

"Oz." He turned. 

"Is there anyway to cure this?" She was blinking back tears. She wanted to slap herself for being so stupid, there was no use in crying. 

"Only to control it." 

"Oh." 

They made their way to the van in silence after that.   
~*~   
They were at a small apartment. Oz had knocked on the door, no one had answered for a moment and then a tall boy with a mop of dark brown hair on his head answered. 

"Oz! Hey man!" 

Oz nodded. "Hey." There was a pause. "Is Giles home?" 

The boy stared at him for a moment. "Well, this is his house." 

"Right." Oz stated. The boy moved aside, Oz walked in. Gwen was left standing awkwardly outside. Xander took her in. "Sorry, we're not buying any girl scout cookies." He said, finally. Oz said something from inside and Xander blinked. "Okayyy. . . , come on in." 

Gwen moved into the small house. Brushing against the boy, taking in his scent. He smelled like Twinkies and pizza and orange juice. It was a odd scent. As soon as she was fully in the house the smells of too strong perfume, cologne, and a herb tea assaulted her nose. Oz was standing next to a older man, Gwen swallowed the instinct to go beside him and hide. 

She straightened her back and stared the older man in the eye. He seemed worried and was looking at her as a grandfather would look at his grandchild who'd just taken a spill. "Your name?" He asked, his voice had a English accent and made her smile. He seemed kind. 

"Gwen." He smiled. 

A brown haired girl came from a hallway and stared at Oz and Gwen for a moment. "Oz, your back. Are you going to create havoc and try to eat Tara again?" She asked.   
It didn't seem to phase Oz. "Hey Anya." 

Anya moved her hawk like gaze from Oz to Gwen. "Did you bring your little sister?"   
Gwen pursed her lips. "I'm Gwen." 

"Yes. . . " the English man stammered, what was his name? Giles? "Gwen seems to be. . . Oz seems to have accidentally infected her with lycanthropy." 

There was a quick intake of breath from the dark haired boy. Anya opened her mouth, but nothing seemed to come out. 

Gwen glared at them all, her chin high. "We're going to help you. Of course." Giles said, after a moment. 

"Oz said there wasn't anything to help me." She stated. Staring Oz straight in the eye. She shoved her hands into her jean pockets to stop them from shaking. She could feel the sun outside, feel the moon that would come up that night. It was a boiling in her blood. She hated it. 

"We'll figure out something." Anya said finally. Xander and Giles nodded in agreement. Oz's face didn't change except for a small flash in his eyes. 

Gwen knew that he thought they were lying.   
~*~   
Oz let her into the musty house and stared as the door creaked and then dust rose from the floorboards. "Come home much?" Gwen asked, stepping into the room and glancing around. It was a pretty normal house, a comfortable looking overstuffed couch and a few recliners, a upstairs and clean looking kitchen. It just felt so. . . empty. 

"Not much reason to." He was carrying a few large tomes Giles had let him take. Claiming that she needed to rest before tonight. Gwen hadn't fought it, feeling uncomfortable around Oz's friends. 

"Oh." He set the books down on a table, and glanced at the piles of mail under the slot, and then walked into the hall. He pulled out a beautifully woven quilt and handed it to her.   
"You can sleep in my room or the guest room. . . " 

"Are you going to sleep?" She asked, her voice quiet.   
"No. I'm going to read." 

She blinked, once slowly. Then nodded. "Can I sleep on the couch?" 

"Sure." She smiled slightly and moved to his couch, curling up in the corner closest to the window she felt the warm sunlight streaming in from glass and fell into a light doze. Listening to him quietly flipping the pages of the book.   
~*~End 4~*~   
Gwen sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Glanced around the room and found herself alone, Oz must have gone somewhere. The late afternoon sunlight filtered through the window. She glanced at the clock, it was almost three in the afternoon. *Three hours until sundown.* Gwen though, shuddering. *Three more hours to be human. . . * As if in answer her stomach rumbled. 

She stood up and carefully arranged the blankets back on the couch. She ran a nervous hand through her tangled hair and walked in the general direction of where the kitchen should have been. She glanced at the table Oz had been reading at when she'd fallen asleep, Gwen sighed. It was empty and there were piles of open books. A yellow legal pad sat next to the pile of books, it was blank except for a little doodle. 

She ignored the fact that Oz had obviously not found anything and kept on her search for food. On the kitchen counter there was a burger king bag with a hamburger and fries inside, she smiled. Oz must have gone recently since the food was still warm. She grabbed one of the cans of coke that was next to the bag and walked toward the large picture window over the kitchen sink. She looked outside for a few moments, munching on her fries. 

"I hoped you weren't a health nut." Gwen jumped about a mile in the air and spun around simultaneously. Oz was standing there in a new shirt and jeans, his hair was wet and he was holding a towel. 

"No. I like my fast food. Thanks." She held up the burger indicating it and then took a small bite. *Did that just come out of my mouth? Last week I was a vegetarian. . . now the meat is. . . welcome. . . * 

"Did you. . . find anything?" 

His face seemed to change, so slightly that she almost didn't catch it. It became a bit harder. "No. Not yet." She nodded and took a swig of her coke. "When your threw, the shower is upstairs. First door on your right. I figured you might want to before. . . " 

She nodded. "Alright." 

Oz nodded his approval and threw the towel at her. "We'll find something for you to wear afterwards." With that he left her alone in the kitchen and went back to his books. Gwen finished her meal in silence.   
~*~   
An hour and fifteen minutes later, Oz and Gwen were driving toward the cemetery. "Only two more nights." 

Gwen nodded mutely, then realized he couldn't see her do that since he was driving. "Two nights. I can do that. Then a whole month to get ready again. . . " 

Silence reigned after that.   
~*~   
Oz sat in the mausoleum watching the Gwen-wolf throw herself against the bars. She snarled and growled and had snapped at him. Her eyes always seemed to follow him. He knew that she smelled him as a male, a potential mate. He had never been so close to a wolf when they changed, watched their habits. He'd always been on the other side of the bars during the full moon. Even with Veruca. . . 

Is that why he was doing this? A sort of redemption for killing Veruca? It seemed to him that whatever he did would seem selfish. Helping her, selfish searching for salvation. Leaving her, selfish. Dumping her with someone who could help her. . . selfish. He didn't know what to do. Giles was still looking, everyone would know now. . . 

Gwen-wolf began to growl louder and her eyes focused behind him. He turned and he nearly fell out of his chair. "Willow." 

"Hi Oz." Oz felt himself loosing control and grabbed control of the wolf, trying not to show the effort on his face. "I came. . . I heard. Giles told me. . . you. . . she." She swept her hand out to point at Gwen. 

"It was an accident." It was a statement, a plea. As if asking her to believe him. . . or daring her to disagree. 

Willow nodded. 

"How are you?" His voice was hopeful. *Say your unhappy. . . beg me to stay. . . love me. Please. . . I miss you. . *   
"I'm good. Happy." 

Oz's heart shattered. "How's Tara?" 

"She's good." Oz nodded. Gwen growled, she was glaring vehement at Willow. Willow stared at the wolf, she looked pale in the moonlight. Oz had waited years to see her under the full moon. . . "Who is she?" 

"A girl. An accident. I didn't mean to. . . there was a robbery. He had a gun, I tried to unarm him. He dragged Gwen over the counter. . . I accidentally scratched her in the fight." 

Willow opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted as a small voice from behind her spoke up. "Willow? Are you in here?" 

Tara stepped into the stone tomb. Gwen began to growl and snarl and spit, throwing herself against the bars of the cage with a new vigor. The door hinges shuddered under her weight. Tara looked like a rabbit caught in a wolfs jaws. "H-h-hi Oz." Tara said, practically hiding behind Willow. 

Oz stood up. "Hey." 

Willow's eyes became huge with fear, there was a crash. The cage door swung open on a broken hinge and Gwen-wolf charged out, Oz didn't even have a second to react before she was almost on Willow and Tara. 

"Run!" He leapt at the last second and caught her, landing on top of her. The wolf let out an angry bark and kicked backwards with her hindclaws, catching Oz in the stomach. He screamed in pain but held on to the wolf. He felt the change coming over him, he let it come. Knowing it was Willow and Tara's only chance to escape.   
~*~   
Gwen came to faster this time. Her eyes snapped open, her mind reeling at the fact that she could feel a warm body pressed against her back. Both of them very, very naked. She glanced down at herself, scratches seemed to be painted all over her body. A long oozing gash ran down her leg. She hissed in surprise and jerked away from whoever was behind her. Taking in her surroundings. 

They were in a forest, soft grass beneath them. She turned, Oz was lying there. He was still asleep, he had scratches too. None as horrible as the ones she had. . . there was so much blood. She ached, her body seemed to be one big hurt. It was worse then the day before. . . she must have escaped. . . gotten out. Oz must have changed to stop her. . . she must have. . . then she stopped. Thinking. 

They must have. . . 

She scooted back away from him. Bringing her knees to her chest and whimpering, Oz was coming around. He moved his head and let out a soft groan, his green eyes opened and stared at her. "Gwen. . ." 

"We. . . you. . ." Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She could feel the aches now, all over. Inside of her. 

"You got out. . . my friends. . . I had to stop you. . . I. . . don't remember. . ." He was sitting up, moving toward her. To try and comfort her, she yanked away from him. 

"You don't remember!" She was sobbing, getting hysterical. He'd never seen her like this. 

"You. . . we. . . Oz! I can't even remember I. . . " She was shaking. He wanted to comfort her, there was blood all over her. She was re-opening the scratches.   
"Its going to be alright, Gwen. Its just a few scratches. . .We just need to find clothes." 

"Clothes." She nodded, her eyes were beginning to become swollen and read. Tears were still running down her face. 

She stood up and tried to ignore the ache between her thighs. Oz stood with her, trying to ignore the protectiveness he felt over her, and the acute touch of deja vu he was having. Just like Veruca. . . "I know where we can go close by." He turned and began to walk.   
"I want to go home." It was under her breath, Oz turned back around. 

"You know. . ." 

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" It was at the top of her lungs, she screamed so loud that Oz took an involuntary step back. She took a deep breath. "Now. Either you take me home or I'll. . . go to the police. I'll tell them you kidnapped me and raped me." 

"Lets find clothes first." His voice was a low rumble. His eyes smoldered. "Then you can do whatever you want." 

She followed him. Quaking with what she'd just said, fearing that she'd just destroyed her only friend in this hell that had become her life.   
~*~End 5~*~   
After retrieving clothes from the laundry room at the college Oz led Gwen back to the graveyard, she followed him silently. Oz hadn't been too anxious to speak with her, he was still trying to figure out exactly what happened. If only he could remember! But he couldn't. Veruca had said he'd remember soon enough. . . but he couldn't. They found the van soon enough and Oz drove directly to Giles, hoping to find Willow there and a first aid kit for Gwen. He could still smell the blood of her cuts, and he knew they must be starting to bother her. Like his were him. 

As soon as they pulled up Willow seemed to burst from the small house and came running to the van. "Oz! We've been looking everywhere. . . and we couldn't find you. Are you. . . oh. Hi." Gwen glanced up at the redhead but didn't acknowledge her. Oz was slightly surprised, he'd never seen her be so cold to someone. 

"We're alright." 

Willow nodded. She moved aside and let him get out of the van, he heard the passenger door close and Gwen came around the side. She looked cute in the too large sweat pants and too small tank top they'd found for her. She was staring at the ground and looked completely miserable. 

Willow gave her inquiring glances but didn't say anything, leading their way back inside. Everyone was there. Buffy stood up as they entered, she looked thinner then when he'd last seen her. Worry lines ran all over her face. Xander and Anya stood beside the TV talking quietly, they both looked up. Tara glanced from the couch where she was sitting and instantly stared at the floor again, Giles came out from the kitchen carrying a large tray of tea. 

A new girl with long blondish-brown hair was standing next to Buffy. Something was wrong with her. . . Oz could feel it. Gwen was growling softly, Oz glanced at her. She caught his eye and stopped, looking startled instantly. She hadn't realized she'd been growling. 

"Oz, how are you?" Buffy asked, coming forward and giving him a quick hug. It was unexpected and he almost jerked away from her, but instead hugged her for a second. 

"Been better." Buffy nodded and then turned to Gwen. 

"I'm Buffy. That's Dawn." 

The girl waved, Gwen glared at her. "She's not. . . " 

Buffy looked startled, Dawn looked horrified. Oz had noticed it too, but stayed quiet. "Have you found anything?" He interrupted Gwen, moving forward into the room. Gwen stayed planted in the doorway against the wall, glaring at them all. 

Giles shook his head. "Unfortunately no." 

"I need your first aid kit. . . " Oz stated. Going to where he knew it would be. When he came back into the room, Xander had moved next to her and was talking to Gwen quietly. She seemed to be loosening up but was still eyeing everyone warily, as specially Dawn. 

"Gwen, I need to get some antiseptic on your scratches." She looked at him, glaring.   
"No." The word was like a dagger through his heart. 

"I'll do it Oz." Xander came forward and took the kit from her, his eyes apologizing.   
"C'mon Gwen. The bathrooms this way." 

"I have some clothes here she can borrow. . ." Buffy began, jumping up and heading upstairs to get her spare pair of clothes. Everyone seemed to snap into motion. Dawn followed Buffy, Willow went and stood beside Oz. Anya sat down next to Tara and Giles stood in the middle of the fray looking lost and sad. 

"What happened last night, Oz?" Willow asked. Her eyes were huge, larger then he remembered. Mostly because she had so much makeup on, he didn't like the makeup. 

"We got out. Together." He glanced at the floor. 

"But she seems so. . . she doesn't understand does she? Is she scared she hurt someone?"   
"No. She's scared I hurt her."   
~*~   
Gwen allowed Xander to roll up the pant leg and place some cool jel over the long scratch there. He kept glancing at her, as if asking permission. "Does this hurt at all?" He asked finally, placing a bit of tape over the gauze he had on the cut.   
She shook her head. "Only stings." 

Xander nodded. Glancing at the scratches along her arms that disappeared under the tank top. "Do you remember anything that happened?" He knew it was a stupid question. 

Gwen bit her lip. "No." She seemed to explode into tears and Xander quickly grabbed her and nearly crushed her against his chest. 

"Don't worry. . . don't cry. You didn't hurt anyone, I promise. Oz stopped you." She seemed to cry harder, more violently. Xander didn't understand. Buffy walked into the room carrying a pile of clothes. 

"What'd you do?" She asked, moving forward and lying a hand on Gwen's shaking back. Xander looked up at her with confused eyes. 

"I don't know. I just asked if she remembered. . . " 

"Gwen, that's your name, Gwen right? I brought you some clothes. . ." Buffy was saying, trying to sooth the girl. She seemed to be calming slightly and pulled back from Xander, dashing the tears from her cheeks. 

"S-sorry. I. . . " 

Buffy and Xander nodded. "It's alright." 

"Its never going to be alright again." Gwen said softly, staring at her feet one more.   
~*~   
"She seems unstable." Giles stated in a quiet voice. Coming up beside Oz and Willow. Oz nodded. 

"She's scared, she doesn't know what happened last night. I think she believes that I raped her." Willow looked horrified. "Its possible." Oz said, taking in a shaky breath. 

"You still don't remember. . . " 

"No." Anya stood up from where she had been chatting with Tara. 

"Well, she only has one night left. Then we can begin to decipher her feelings? Yes? She'll just have to deal." Willow glared at Anya. 

"Its not that easy, if she believes. . . there could be emotional damage. . . she could just loose it on us. . ." 

"A unstable werewolf is not something we need right now." Giles stated, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Oz have you made any attempts to show her how to control the change?" 

Oz shook his head. "Haven't had time." *Now she won't let me get near her. . . * The thought hurt worse then he'd expected it to. Since when did he care what Gwen thought of him? He cared. . . but he was beginning to care a little too much. It disturbed him. He felt oddly protective of her. . . then it hit him. "Giles, have you come across anything about werewolf mating habits?" Everyone looked at him. 

Giles looked flustered. "Well, err, yes. Quite a bit actually. Werewolves at much like wild wolves. . . when they've chosen their mate its generally for life unless something has happened and either of the party is destroyed. . . there was actually a journal or two about the bonding that happened to the wolves and the people when they mated it was rather interesting. . ." Giles stopped, realizing not many cared how interesting it was. Then he realized why Oz had asked. "Oh dear." 

Gwen and Xander stood in the doorway of the room, Buffy behind them. Gwen looked aboslutely terrified. 

Tara stood and spoke up for the first time, "so if Oz hadn't k-k-k-killed Veruca they would be m-m-mated?" Oz looked like he was about to tear out Tara's throat. 

"I suppose so. . ." Giles removed his glasses and began to clean them in an unconscious nervous gesture. "I suppose so. But, since Oz's heart at the time belonged to another. . ." He gave a pointed look at Willow. "The process could have been interfered with and Veruca and Oz, well, er, didn't bond." 

Willow looked pale, Oz was trying to keep his eyes off of Gwen. She was clutching at the shirt Buffy had let he barrow and was still staring at the floor. "Xander said that I can go back to his apartment to rest." She said finally. 

Xander was nodding. "I'll take her, An you wanna go?" 

Anya nodded. "Though I don't see why things are so uncomfortable, its just sex." 

Gwen looked like she was about to break down again, Xander grabbed Anya's hand and led his little troop out the door. "We'll meet you at the cemetery around four." He said over his shoulder, and then they were gone.   
~*~   
"Oz are you alright? You haven't slept in days. . . " Oz was staring at the door that Xander and Gwen had just disappeared through. 

"I'm fine." He was resisting the urge to follow them. Make her come back, it was new. Strange. Having Willow so close. . . he knew he didn't have a chance with her. He also knew he was ruining any chances he had with Gwen. 

"You look tired, Oz. Why don't you go upstairs and rest?" Buffy was saying, Dawn was standing in the kitchen with what appeared to be a brownie. He still didn't feel right about her. 

"I'm fine." It was almost a snarl, he was sick of everyone worrying about him. They needed to be worrying about Gwen, she was the one in trouble. "Giles, where are those journals?" Giles pointed to two dusty looking books on the end of the couch. "Can I borrow them?" 

"That's fine Oz." Oz nodded, taking the journals. He walked out the door, without a backwards glance. Before he was at his van he could feel her next to him. 

"I'm coming too Oz." 

"No, Willow." She stared at him. 

"You need someone. . . to be there. For you. Your. . . I want to be there for you." Her eyes were pleading. 

"I don't want you." He could see Tara outlined in the doorway, could smell her fear even from where he stood. She was afraid he'd take Willow away from her. "Go back inside." 

Willow looked hurt, painfully so. She just stood there as Oz started up his van and drove away. Oz tried desperately not to let his sorrow overcome him.   
~*~   
Gwen lay on Xander and Anya's couch for what seemed like hours. Unable to sleep, even after Anya gave her a sleeping pill. "Xander makes noises when he sleeps, its very annoying." She had explained before leaving Gwen alone. 

Gwen was thinking furiously. She felt horrible for the way she was treating Oz, but it was all so much. It hadn't really hit her until that morning when she'd woken up next to him. . . 

She wasn't human anymore. 

She wanted to scream and cry and moan and have someone tell her it was all going to be alright. 

It wasn't going to be. 

The only person who might have held her she had pushed away, screamed at, accused. . . 

She stood up and went in search of Xander and Anya. They were piled in a large bedroom with cartoon network blaring. "Xander?" 

Xander jumped up, disrupting Anya who growled at him and rolled over. "What is it Gwenny? You okay?"   
Gwen smiled slightly. "I'm okay. . . just. . . can I use your phone?" 

"Sure." Xander started to walk out into the living room to show her where it was, realized he was in his boxers, made a few squeaking sounds and dived back under the covers. "I'll uh, be out in a sec." 

Gwen tittered, "alright." 

Xander emerged a few minutes later in pink sweat pants that obviously belonged to Anya and a white t-shirt. "Alright. Phone. Who ya gonna call? Your mom?" 

Gwen stopped suddenly, that made such perfect sense. She could call her Mom. . . or her grandma. Tell them she was alright. Have them come get her. . . 

Solve nothing. 

"No. I need to call Oz. I. . . don't know the number." Xander nodded and quickly picked up the phone, dialing Giles' number figuring he'd still be there. 

"Hey Will, is Oz still there?" Xander said a few more things quietly and then handed her the phone. She took it from him and held it to her ear, it was silent. 

"Oz?" Her voice sounded small and weak, she hated it. 

"Yeah." He sounded cold. . . not even just stoic, cold. 

"I. . . I'm sorry. For everything I said. I'm sorry that I accused you, and I yelled and I was so. . . bitchy. Don't hate me please because, I don't think I could stand it if you hated me." Xander had discreetly disappeared back into his bedroom and closed the door. Silence. "Oz? Oz don't shut me out. . . I don't have anyone else. Please." It came out choked, she was trying hard not to cry. She'd spent too much time today crying. 

"I'm sorry." It was quiet, she barley heard it through the receiver no more then a outlet of breath. 

"Don't be sorry. Its not your fault. . . you saved me. You didn't have to stay. . . you did. You didn't have to try and help me. . . you tried your best. What happened last night. . . it wasn't your fault. It was just. . . I couldn't stand the fact that I can't remember. . . I can't remember it and I want to." There was still silence, talking to a man of few words over the phone definitely wasn't a good idea. "I want you to teach me, Oz. About everything. . . you've learned about the wolf. Teach me how to control it like you do. . . like you did until I came along and ruined your life. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have had to come back here. Had to face *her* again." She heard his quick intake of breath. 

"How did you know?" He asked, his voice sounded normal. 

"I could smell it." She smiled slightly at the thought. "You two. . . have a history. I could smell you, whenever, you got near her. . .desire, longing. . . you want her so bad." Silence. "You can't have her though. She's marked. . . by. . . that blonde girl. She doesn't want you anymore." There was a long pause. "But I do." 

She gently hung the receiver back into its cradle, not waiting for his response.   
~*~   
"She doesn't want you anymore." The words rang in Oz's ears. He knew they were true. Willow had moved on. . . he should too. Did he want, Gwen? From the journals he'd spent most of the day reading. . . he didn't have a choice. Every full moon that they were alive their bond would become deeper if neither of them chose another mate.   
He didn't love Gwen. 

Not yet at least. It was just his hormones, her pheromones. He didn't blame her, she didn't even know how much she drove him wild. It was just like with Veruca. But the only problem now was. . . should he let it happen? Let nature take its course? 

He couldn't spend the rest of his life mourning over something that was never going to happen again. It was over. 

Did he have the courage to move on? 

"Oz, whats wrong? You look. . . " Willow was staring at him. Worry written all over her face and scent. Tara was hovering around behind her, she was scared. 

"I gotta go." He tugged Willow into a hug before he could even think. Holding her there and breathing in her scent one last time, and then he pulled away. Tara looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "Bye guys." 

Buffy and Dawn looked up from the couch. "Bye Oz." Buffy said, Dawn nodded. She was a cute. . . whatever she was. Oz didn't believe for a second she was a kid. 

"Goodbye Oz, take care of yourself." Giles was saying from behind the computer he was furiously typing at. "I'll email you if we find anything new." 

He hadn't even had to say he was leaving for good, they just knew. "Alright Giles, thanks." 

Willow looked dewy eyed. "Your leaving, again?" 

Oz nodded. "Yeah." 

She surprised him and hugged him again, "write me this time." It was a whisper against his ear, and he nodded mutely. 

"Bye Tara." 

Tara waved at him and automatically moved forward, capturing Willow's hand. Snatching it like some candy that would be gobbled up if she didn't hurry. 

Oz left them. His friends. 

He was the only one that seemed to have the strength to move on. None of them had moved forward since High school. They were all the same, a few additions, a few subtractions. . . He had changed. Now he had to decide if it was for the better.   
~*~   
The sun set leaving an orange-pink-red pallet all over the Sunnydale skies. It was beautiful really. As Gwen felt her stomach begin to tingle in the familiar cramps she quickly went into the cage, Xander was standing just outside the mausoleum, waiting for her to get changed and give him the signal to come in. They had come earlier today, reinforcing the metal cage and adding more steel. It was wolf-proof now. They hopped. 

"You can come in, Xan." Gwen said, before buckling over slightly she knew it was going to come soon. She wished Oz was here. She sat down on the cold cement, it rested against her naked thighs and she pulled the old tattered shirt Xander had let her borrow for the change down over her knees as she begin to tingle all over. She heard him enter, but it wasn't Xander. She lifted her head as the cage door opened. 

"Oz." He nodded and sat down next to her.   
"We're leaving tomorrow. If you want I'll take you home." 

She nodded and thought for a moment. "Teach me. Teach me. . . and then we can talk about going home." She bit back a scream as her insides seemed to turn inside out. "Don't leave me." 

Oz grabbed her hand as it sprouted brown fur that ran like blood droplets up her forearm. 

"I won't."   
~*~The end~*~   
  



End file.
